The present invention relates to video surveillance cameras and, more particularly, to a video surveillance camera having a housing structure that minimizes heat in the area of the image sensor.
Video surveillance cameras must be able to provide clear and distinct images since such images may be used for security, evidentiary, identification, or other similar purposes. Image sensors, such as complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors used in video surveillance camera are sensitive to temperature. Heat can distort the video signal produced by such sensors. The undesirable heat may be generated by the image sensor itself or by other components in the camera, such as the processor board for the image sensor or the camera power supply. The heat generated by the other camera components can be transferred to the image sensor location through conduction and radiation. The elevated temperature can result in noise being introduced into the video signal.
Known methods of enhancing heat management include the use of fans, Peltier cells, and thermoelectric coolers. However, each of these solutions requires that additional components or parts be incorporated into the camera, which results in additional costs and design issues with respect to the limited availability of space in the surveillance system camera. Moreover, these additional components are subject to failure, thereby adding to the maintenance of the camera, and may create noise themselves. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a video surveillance camera that passively minimizes both the heat buildup in the area of the image sensor and the heat transferred to the area of the image sensor from other components in the camera system, thereby providing a camera that has an improved video signal without increasing the cost of the camera or its size.